Talk:Nie Li/@comment-26955555-20180323105003
I think as long as Nie li learns how to manipulate space-time, he'll be able to go a little back in time and save Ye Zong. Space-time sounds overpowered as you can just go back in time and kill your enemy before they became strong, but what if there are heavy restrictions on time travel? 1- The more distant the time period you're travelling to, the larger the amount of law power/heavenly force you need. for example, travelling in time a few thousand years is too signifiant for a heavenly fate realm expert, but for a heavenly star expert it's almost meaningless as it's just a small part of their lifespans. 2- In the time when you stay in that time period, your law power/heavenly force will be rapidly consumed, that's why you can't heavily interfere with the past. Of course the space-time spiritual god is probably not some random guy, but a very important one in the story, I think that he's the world creator and also the original owner of the tempral demon spirit book, that would be more logical as he's the original owner of the temporal demon spirit book and thus he must have a deep understanding in space-time that even the sage emperor and Nie Li couldn't gain a deep comprehension in. I think that after he lost against the six masters he created the tiny world before succumbing to his injuires, using his power he reincarnated in the tiny world and became the space-time spiritual god but before he managed to go to the draconic ruins realm the spiritual gods' war started and he had to arrange his reincarnation again but this time using his space-time law powers which allowed him to reincarnate in the sacred empire era, he became Emperor Kong Ming, became the space-time spiritual god again and fought against the sage emperor's servants after he went to the draconic ruins realm and most likely died, before his death he most likely used all of his power to reincarnate yet again to Nie Li (the Emperor's meeting with the final inheritor doesn't necessitate him to be alive, it may be a meeting with a fragment of his soul). Why Nie Li can't remember his past lives even though Yu Yan can? there are many reasons that I can give, but the two most logical are: 1- Although he succeeded in arranging his reincarnation, he was on the verge of death when he tried reincarnating, so his soul most likely received some heavy damage in the process and he lost his memories completely as a result (we know that he fought the servants of the sage emperor so he was probably a deity rank, an expert that can reform his body, but he most likely lost due to difference in cultivation and numbers and tried arranging his reincarnation in the future on the verge of death). 2- He arranged it so that he'll lose his memories for some reason. This is just my theory, your impressions?